Three Kamiyas
by LDSoshawottRockpaw
Summary: Everyone knows what it is like when just one Kamiya goes to the Digital World, but what about three. Tai, Kari, and who? Read and find out!


Chapter One

New story, being done as a commision. It will be epic! Play Pokemon GO! I don't own Digimon, but I do own a hat!

"Greymon! Greymon, there are you?!" yelled a little brown haired girl. She was surrounded by torn up pieces of asphalt and a bridge treat had partially collapsed late in the night in a suburb of Tokyo, Japan. Her name was Kari, and she and her older brother, Tai (also brown haired, but mush more wild), had just seen to large monsters fight to what seemed the bitter end. Now, they were no where to be seen. Asphalt dust clung to the air, causing Tai to scrunch his nose as he looked around for the monster, a Digimon, that he and his sister had befriended.

"...Kari, Tai over here..." came a week, slightly high pitched voice from a pile of rubble a few yards away.

"Tai, it's Greymon! Come quickly!" yelled Kari as she rushed over to the pile of rubble, followed closely behind by Tai. Moving away some pieces of rubble, the soon found a small, pink ball with a face and two ribbon ears coming out of the top.

"Kari, it looks like he is Koromon again." whispered Tai in awe.

"Koromon, are you all right?" asked Kari, frantically trying to pick up the Digimon.

"...yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you two are all right." muttered Koromon as Kari finally got him in her arms.

"Koromon, you saved us. Thanks." said Tai, hugging his sister and Koromon.

"Your welcome friends." replied Koromon.

"Oh, Koromon, you're more than our friend now." said Kari, still hugging the Digimon.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're our brother now." said Tai.

"Brother?" asked Koromon in awe.

"Yep, welcome to the family." said Kari.

"But first, we better tell mom and dad." replied Tai.

So, the next morning, Tai and Kari ended up telling their parents to truth about Koromon. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were shocked at first, which is understandable, but they quickly fell in love with Koromon. So much so, that the entire Kamiya family decided to adopt him as a member of the family. Officially, with paper work and everything. It would be tricky, because Koromon was mot already in the adoption system, so the Kamiya's pretended to adopt him as an out of country child (which technically, he was.) Thinking of a name, Koromon chose to take letters from from his different digivolutions, and be called Rago (koRomon, Agumon, Greymon, and metal greymOn) Soon, after a month of paperwork and such, Rago Kamiya became the newest member of the Kamiya family.

The family soon settled down to their unique situation, which did require a few changes. For one, the moved away to a new part of the city in order to stary away from people they knew and who might snoop. Soon, just six months later from when Rago entered the family, the Kamiya's had a new apartment. Sencond, the entire family came to the decision to make sure no one would find out about the youngest member of the Kamiya family. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya drilled into Tai and Kari to not tell anyone about Rago, unless it was an emergency. Not even their friends, such as Soro or Izzy. They agreed, and soon life sped on.

All three kids continued to grow, well Rago really didn't, but he did get a little bigger. School programs, vacations, birthdays, and such passed away year after year. Rago, of course, did not go to school, so, in order to learn, he would do homework with Tai and Kari (turned out he loved science, so much so that for one of his birthdays he got a telescope) Kari and him would play cards all the time, Kari helping him pick up and move the cards. Rago would tell them things about Digimon, such as digivolveing and the Digital world. Kari loved him, Tai love him, and Rago loved them both.

 _Summer of 1999_ (I remember that year. We bought an Compaq computer.)

"Kari, are you ready for summer camp?" asked Tai. He was older now, age 10 in fact, but his hair was still brown and it still locked like a nest on his head. Kari was eight, and she still wore her whistle around her neck. Rago was technically four, and still was pink.

"Yeah, I am. Are you, Rago?" asked Kari, turning to the little In-training Digimon.

"Yep. Are you sure we should do this though? Mom and Dad don't usually like me leaving the house." replied Rago.

"Don't worry, we'll hide you on the way up to camp in my backpack, then you can play with us when no one is looking." smiled Tai.

"Well, OK." said Rago. "Oh, this is exciting! I've never been camping.

"Well, let's get going, then, or we will miss the bus." said Tai, heading for the door.

Up at Camp 

It had actually been easy to sneak Rago up to summer came. Tai just kept him in the backpack (partially open, of course, so his younger brother wouldn't sufficate) and soon everyone was up at camp. Tai and Kari met up with their friends Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, TK, and Joe, all around their age.

"Well, here we are guys!" said TK "What should we do first?"

"I;m going to take a nap in a tree." said Tai. "Then Kari and I will do something."

"I'm going to try to do some math problems." said Izzy

"Of course you are." replied Sora.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" said Tai as he headed for a tree.

It was not even 20 minutes later that a freak blizzard hit the camp, causing everyone to duck for cover in the cabins while snow speed around. However, just as soon as the snow had come, it stopped. Tai, Kari, Rago(who was still in Tai's backpack), Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Matt, and TK all came out of the same cabin to look around before anybody else did. They were surprised to see so much snow. What was even more shocking was when a big, bright yellow and green light appeared in the sky above them, and ten beams of light shot out of it and landed in the snow in front of them. Soon, small little devices started to float up into the air, and everyone grabbed one. Everyone, that is, except Tai and Kari. The two of them got two devices. On looked like the others, grey and in the shape of the Chevrolet symbol. The other one for the brother and sister was just half of a device, Tai's orange, while Kari's was pink. Suddenly, a huge wave appeared, and the nine kids and one still hidden Digimon, disappeared.

Line Break info:"Kodachrome had more poetry in it, a softness, an elegance. With digital photography, you gain many benefits [but] you have to put in post-production. [With Kodachrome,] you take it out of the box and the pictures are already brilliant" -Steve McCurry, National Geographic Photographer

"Tai, Tai wake up!" came a voice.

"Rago, is that you?" asked Tai, feeling a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw his younger brother sitting on him. "What happened?"

"Well, I think we are in the Digital World, Tai." replied Rago, jumping off his older brothers chest so Tai could get up. Looking around, he saw that he was definatly not at camp. Instead, he was in a forest with large trees.

"Oh, and there is a Koromon over there." remarked Rago, turning his body to look at the Koromon, which Tai did too. There, about seven feet away, was another pink Koromon, looking at them with surprise writen all over his face.

"Uh, hi. Are we in the Digital World?" asked Tai.

The other Koromon, who had still been staring at Tai and Rago, finally asked "Wait, why is there another Koromon?"

"Well, I''m Rago, and this is my brother Tai." replied Rago.

"Your brother? But he is human, and supposed to be my partner!" yelled the other Koromon.

"Wait, my partner? What do you mean my partner?" asked the now puzzled Tai.

"Tai, Tai, is that you?" came a voice before Koromon could answer.

"Huh, Izzy, where are you?" asked Tai.

"Over here."said Izzy, walking out from behind a bush. Right behind him was another Digimon. "I have this thing called a Digimon with me." he said. "It just won't stop following me."  
"Hello, my friends call me Montimon! Well, everyone does actually."said Montimon.

"I believe those remote digital devices have taken on digital life form." said Izzy. He then suddenly looked down at Rago and Koromon. "Wait, why are there two?"

"Well, you see, Izzy..." said Tai, but he too was then interrupted by anther voice.

"Tai, Rago, where are you?"

"Hey, that sounds like Kari." said Tai to Izzy "Over here, Kari!"

"Tai, Rago, there you are!" exclaimed Kari as she came out from behind a tree. Following close behind her at their heels was a yellow cat like ball Digimon with a stripped tail.

"Rago, is that a Nyaromon?" Tai asked Rago quietly.

"Yep, it sure is." Rago whispered back.

"Hi guys, look what I found! A Nyaromon. Isn't she pretty?" asked Kari  
"I still would like to know how you know what I am." replied Nyaromon. "So yeah, I'm Nyaromon. Hi."  
"Hi!" replied Ragu.  
"So Tai, do you know where we are? Is this the Digital World?" asked Kari.  
"I think so, sis." replied Tai. "But I'm not sure exactly where we are. Hey, I'll climb this tall tree and see what is around." said Tai, who then started to climb up a large tree. Upon reaching the top, he pulled out his mini telescope and looked around. "Huh, the ocean, are we on a Island?" Tai said to himself.

"What are you looking at, Tai?" asked Koromon as the pink ball with ribbon ears hopped up the tree to Tai, followed by Rago.

"Oh, just mountains, the ocean and...what the?!" said Tai, seeing a large red bug with huge pincers on the front. _[Now that is a huge Digimon!]  
_

"It's a Kuwagamon!" yelled Koromon, panic in his voice.

"Oh, that is one bad Digimon, even on a good day!" yelled Montimon.

"Tai, look out!" said Koromon and Rago at the same time as Kuwagamon came right at them, slicing the top of the tree off. Turning around, the Kuwagamon came back, aiming right at them. Koromom and Rago, trying to save Tai, jumped of the tree, firing pink bubbles at the red bug. The attack did nothing, so Kuwagumon hit the tree again, and Tai, Rago, and Koromon fell over 20-feet down to the hard dirt below.

"Tai, are you alright?" asked Izzy as he and Kari ran to Tai.

"Yeah, somehow." replied Tai, noticing Koromon and Rago hit the ground. "Koromon, Rago, are you are you alright?" he asked, picking up Koromon in one arm and Rago in the other.

"I'm alright." mumbled Koromon.

"Same here."replied Rago.

"Hey, thanks bro." said Tai, nuzzling Rago, the families sensation making him feel comfortable.

"Hey, I'm your partner! What about me?" asked Koromon.

"I wasn't finished with my thanks yet. So, thank you too, Koromon." replied Tai, smiling.

"Hey guys, Kuwagumon is still coming! Quick, follow me!" said Montimon, running off, with the other six following close behind. "Hurry, in to the hiding tree!" he yelled, jumping into a tree. Tai, Izzy, Rago, Kari, Nyaromon, and Koromon ran in after Montimon. The three huddled down, waiting until Kuwagumon passed.

"Uh, you can come out now!" came a familier voice from out side the tree.

"Sora, is that you?" said Tai as they walked out of the tree.

"Yep, it's me, Tai" replied Sora. Then, pointing to the pink creature next to here, she said "Oh, look what I found."

"I'm enchanted to meet you friends of Sora!" said the Yokomon.

"Aww, your cute." said Kari, smiling.

"Wow, another one" said Izzy, looking at the Yokomon, then at the other two Digimon. Suddenly, a white, four-legged Digimon ran into their view and looked at them.

"Another Digimon?" asked Izzy to Tai.

"Hey, TK, over here." said the Tokomon, beckoning the young eight-year old over.

"Coming." replied TK as he ran into the clearing. "There you are Tokomon." he said as he picked him up.

"Hey, wait TK!" yelled Matt as he ran after him.

"Matt, is that you? Wow, you have on too!" said Tai, pointing at the Tsunomon.

"Oh, this guy? ." said Matt

"Hey, Rago, isn't that a Tsunomon?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, sis, it is." replied the pink ball.

"You know who I am?" asked Tsunomon, surprised that a human girl would have even heard of him.

"Yeah, he told me about your type." said Kari, pointing to the youngest member of the Kamiya family, who was currently still in Tai's arms, while Koromon was sitting on the ground.

"Hey, help me!" said another figure as he ran into the clearing, followed by a gray floating Digimon.

"Joe, is that you?" asked Sora.

"Help me, this thing won't leave me alone!" said Joe.

"Hey, who you calling a thing. I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." said Bukamon.

"What's the matter with you guys? Can't you see this creature on me? And all these other ones next to you...what are they?"

"We're Digimon, digital monsters!" said the Digimon, including Bukamon who had floated down to the others. The Digimon, minus Rago, then made their way to a spot in front of the kids.

"Digimon, what's that?" asked TK.

"We're just not Digital monsters, we're kinda cute!" said Koromon.

"And very loyal." said Tsunomon.

"With beautiful hair!" said Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all." replied Montimon.

"With lots of different colors." smiled Nyaromon.

"And adorable!" remarked Tokomon.

"Well, it is great to meat you all!" said Tai _,_ still holding Rago. "My name is Tai and these are my friends from camp. Over there is Sora."

"I'm glad to be here." said Sora.

"This cool, naïve guy is Matt."

"No autographs, please, but I would like some bread if you have any."

 _"_ This is Joe!" said Tai.

"I'd shake your hands, if you had any." said Joe, puffing his chest out.

"Izzy here is our computer expert." said Tai.

"Do you have internet access." said Izzy.

"Over there is TK."

"I also like food." said TK

"This little girl," said Tai as he pointed to Kari, who was standing next to him on the brown dirt, "is Kari, my younger sister."

"Hello everyone!" replied Kari sweetly.

"And this little guy, " remarked Tai as he held up Rago, "is my younger brother, Rago."

"Wait, you have a brother, who is a Digimon? But how is that possible?" asked a shocked Montimon.

"Well, that is a great..." said Tai, but he was cut off as he heard a screem.

"That's Mimi!" yelled Joe as the Digidestined and Digimon started to run toward the source of the scream. When they arrived at a clearing, the saw Mimi running out from a bush on the other side. A Tanemon was right next to her. Right behind them, however, was the Kuwagumon.

"Everybody run!" yelled Mimi as the Kuwagumon flew over them.

"Don't worry Mimi, Tanemon is here to protect you." said the small Digimon.

"Watch it, here it comes!" yelled Joe as Kuwagumon circled around. The Digidestined started to run, fast toward the lush forest. Soon they were deep in the forest, rushing past long green vines, bushes and tall trees. They had to duck as the Kuwagumon came in for a low blow and missed.

"Alright, that does it. I want to fight!" said Tai, clenching his fists.

"Are you crazy? He is huge!" said Izzy to Tai.

"Ugh, fine, then lets keep running!" said Tai. After another minute, they suddenly had to stop, for on of the biggest cliches in history came knocking at their door; namely, a cliff with no were else to go. It was a nice cliff by the way. Brown and grey rock made up it's face, while far bellow, a rushing river of water (

"Oh great, that's just great! Why is this stupid cliff here anyways?" fumed Joe.

"Well, what can we do? There is no way down!" said Tai, walking toward the edge of the cliff. As he did that, Kuwagumon came out of the forest, missed, the circled around and aimed for Tai.

"Here I go!" yelled Koromon, as he then jumped at Kuwagumon, landing a pink bubble that really did nothing. Kuwagumon rammed into Koromon with such force that he was knocked out. Kuwagumon then aimed at the rest of the team. The other Digimon (that were not also human) all atacked, but they too were knocked to the ground like Cheerios bouncing off a little kid who had them thrown at him by his brother (it did cause Kuwagumon to crash, though)

"Koromon, are you alright?" yelled Tai, running up and picking up Koromon, "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to make a good impression. I know you already have another Koromon, but I'm your partner." said Koromon.

"Crazy guy!" said Tai affectionately.

"GWAAARH!" came the roar of Kuwagumon.

"Oh, no! Digimon, we need to attack again!" yelled Koromon, jumping from Tai's arm, while Rago jumped from the other one, just as the other Digimon did the same thing.

"What can we do? These Digimon are defiantly not strong enough to fight that red bug!" said Sora as their Digimon partners ran to Kuwagumon.

"Well, what can we do?!" asked a panicking Tai.

"Hey Tai, remember when we first found Koromon?" asked Kari as she walked to her brothers side.

"Kari, why are you bringing this up now?" asked Tai.

"Because, don't remember ? He was had different forms. Didn't he call it Digivolveing?" reminisced Kari. "After all, those other forms are how he go his name."

"Your right Kari,. He Digivolved into Agumon. Maybe he can finally do it again, as well as all the others."

"Hmmmm, that could work. replied Izzy, nodding his head. "Though I have never heard of this Digivolving before, let's try it!"

"Are you sure?" asked Mimi, looking at Tanemon.

"Just believe, Mimi!" yelled Tai. All of a sudden, the full digivice in his pocket started to glow a bright white light. Soon, Kari's started to glow as well, and then Joe's, Mimi's, TK's, Matt"s, etc. Soon all of the digivices where glowing,and then a rainbow light traveled to each of the Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon"

"Montimon digivolve to Tentomon"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patomon"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon"

"Nyaromon digivole to Salomon!"

"It...worked! It really worked!" yelled Tai triumphantly.

"I told you it would work Tai." said Kari.

"But wait, why didn't Rago Digivolve?" asked Tai.

"I'm not sure." replied his sister.

"Alright, gang, lets hit him all together!" said Agumon.

"OK. Let's hit him, all together!" yelled Agumon.

"Super shocker!" said Tentamon.

"Spiral twister!" yelled Biyomon. Soon, a volley of attacks from each Digimon was fired on the giant red bug. Even Rago attacked. Now on fire, and screaming in pain, Kuwagumon fell back into the trees. Even Rago attacked.

"Yahoo, told you we could do it!" yelled Agumon as he and the other Digimon ran back to the Digidestined.

You did it Agumon and Rago! I'm so proud of you both!" said Tai, hugging Agumon, as Kari, who was hugging Salomon, also ran over to hug her Digital brother.

"You did, bro!" exclaimed Kari as she gave Rago a big hug.

"Hey, don't forget me!" merowed Salomon.

"Don't worry, I didn't." smiled Kari, hugging the kitten/puppy digimon, then turning over to her two brothers. The three of them embraced (well, Rago kinda managed to get his ribbons around them) and they all hugged.

"I love you guys." whispered Kari.

"Alright, can we finally have an explanation here?" came a voice. The Kamiya children turned to look at Agumon and Salomon, as well as everybody else. Agumon spoke again "Just how are you a family?"

455455455455455455 455CIDV8

 **Authors Note: Fan fic #4. Anyways, thanks for reading. And review if you want. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it is is constructive, not mean. And I have a Vaporeon on Pokemon Go.  
**

 **Jesus is the Christ.**


End file.
